


Shadows in the Yellow Fields

by flippy4002



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Ending, Underage Rape/Non-con, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippy4002/pseuds/flippy4002
Summary: Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are inseparable until reality settles in. Tzuyu's new stepdad makes himself a little too at home, laying his head places it does not belong. Reality becomes a little too loud for Tzuyu to continue to ignore, a thirteen-year-old girl is forced to grow up far too early.
Kudos: 5





	Shadows in the Yellow Fields

Tzuyu's frown is nearly as deep as her thoughts, but soon that frown is replaced with a look of shock at the girl before her. 

"What's with the frown, Tzu?" The upside-down girl asks, as she dangles from the tree overhead and looks down at Tzuyu with sparkles in her eyes. 

Tzuyu smiles as the girl struggles desperately to keep her balance. "Ah, there it is!" The girl exclaims. 

"Hey, Chaeng, I’m a lot happier now that you're here," She says honestly. Chaeyoung always manages to raise her spirit by simply being in her presence.

"I can tell," the girl winks. *

Tzuyu’s smile as bright as a butterfly lands on her nose and laughs lightly as it flutters its wings, tickling her nose in the process. There were so many butterflies, flying around happily and without a care. 

The pretty colors of the butterflies and birds were always a sight. One she’d never tire of.

*  
Chaeyoung never minds Tzuyu visiting her, but the younger girl has never visited her so frequently. “Three times a day, huh?”

“Mm? Yeah,” Tzuyu says absentmindedly, usually when Tzuyu pops up she’s content relaxing with Chaeyoung and sunbathing in the fields as they spot clouds and match them to a familiar shape. The past couple of days has not been the case like Tzuyu is running from something. Now the girl busies herself with arranging flowers. 

Chaeyoung picks at one of the flowers and is met with a reaction she’s never faced, something she isn’t ready for. She pulls her hand back swiftly, being burned by the reaction she’d gotten. “Don’t touch it. You’re not supposed to touch that! It’s not yours!” Tzuyu wails, a tear sliding down her reddened cheek. 

Chaeyoung is confused, to say the least, Tzuyu has never been one to be possessive. They share everything, and she’s patient, always allowing Chaeyoung to pick at whatever she’s working on.

*  
Tzuyu’s face has never been capable of forming such a deep frown, until today that is, her eyebrows are smooshed together, and her eyes full of worry. 

She’d never liked her mom’s boyfriend. 

He was weird, he looked weird, smelled weird, everything about the man was weird, and being around him made her feel icky, just hearing his name made her feel uneasy. 

She avoids him anytime he can, but even that isn’t enough. He’s convinced her mom that Tzuyu spends too much time in her room, too much time outside, too much time away from her family, he says. Her mother insists that they eat every meal together now, have movie nights.  
Which has left Tzuyu in this uncomfortable position of sitting next to the creature she finds most disgusting. She shudders and scoots away when she feels the scarred up hand of her stepdad graze her thigh, ever so lightly. But it’s not to be mistaken for an accident. She made sure to wear long pajamas but still, her skin feels burned as if the very flames from hell nipped at her skin. 

His hand finds her thigh once more, and she looks up, what a mistake. He’s peering down at her with a face that she never wishes to see again.

She lets herself drift further into her thoughts

*  
Tzuyu wakes up, feeling uneasy. Feels the same feeling she does when Mal-Chin, her stepdad, is around. She gives the room a look over in haste, freezes when she just barely makes out a shadow that doesn’t belong there. 

She can’t make out anything human within this shadow, but sadly she knows it’s alive.

It’s living and has been preying on her since the day her presence was made known to it.

*  
Tzuyu weeps quietly to herself as gross, sweaty- almost slimy hands grope her all over. Tears roll down her cheeks in an endless stream, and all she can think to do is to run- sprint to her happy place. 

So that's where she lets her mind take her as she prays this ends, but it doesn't and when she enters her happy place the hairs on her body stand at attention like there's static in the air. She looks around for Chaeyoung, looks for the playful girl's head poking above the daisies, and she cracks the slightest of smiles when she sees ruffling a few meters ahead of her. 

She runs toward the movement but stops midway when the flowers move around her rapidly like Chaeyoung is moving around a mile a minute, and that's when she realizes it's not Chaeyoung at all.

She barely sees something deviate out of the corner of her eye before she's dragged into the flowers. Dragged meters under the dirt, so far deep down her screams can't be heard and the more she screams the less she can breathe, dirt fills her lungs. Cold surrounds her as the sun's warmth is no longer kissing her skin. She can't see, can hardly breathe, she's swimming and drowning all at once. 

*

Tzuyu visits her happy place once more, radio silence, save for the wind brushing against the trees and flowers around her. Tzuyu is cautious, after what happened last time she's on edge in the one place the edge is supposed to be taken off, but she's on her toes now. Eyes darting around everywhere, nonstop. She ventures further into the field, and the wind oddly picks up. 

She shivers but continues. The butterfly population began dwindling a long time ago, but now they're completely extinct and replaced with a few flies. The Robin's, little to her knowledge have been preyed upon by eagles. Once the eagles moved on, the vultures settled in and made themselves at home. Tzuyu keeps pushing forward, taking notice of the flowers..."They're dying."  
She says in horror. 

She runs. 

Runs further into the field hoping to outrun whatever is causing all of this, but she can't. It's only getting worse the more she travels. The flowers left, which aren't many, are starting to become painted in this dark red, the coloring of the red becoming lighter the more she runs, as if the blood is becoming fresher. 

She stops. The flies surrounding her becoming too much to ignore, she swats in every direction. The buzzing and the distant vultures are loud. 

She keeps running. 

Then she spots it. The source of all the red. Chaeyoung. Eyes wide, but not sparkling as bright as they usually do- not sparkling at all. Tzuyu screams, blood-curdling. The flowers are all dead. 

The space around her empty, the flies are everywhere. On Chaeyoung’s eyes, in her mouth, between her legs. The vultures decide this is the time to feast, all diving down to take pieces of Chaeyoung. Her hair, pieces of her cheeks, her lips, her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her ears, everywhere! 

Tzuyu recalls the memories of her mother's husband touching her. Petting her hair in the kitchen while her mother's back is turned, whispering how pretty and shiny, and long it is as he tugs, making her wince. His lips graze her ears as she speaks before biting it, leaving a burning sting that makes her recoil on herself. 

She recalls the man prying, and forcing himself between her legs. 

*

Tzuyu is back in the field as she looks around, the empty space now fields with black flowers. The wind is whipping her hair around and the vultures are praying about again, louder than ever, but not loud enough to block out the ruffling of flowers behind her. She whips her head forward and before she can scream, a hand. A mangled hand, a hand that leaves her mouth scorned as it cups over her mouth painfully tight. The burn on her mouth is a tiny, puny, flame compared to the one between her legs as the blackened creature forces itself between her legs, burning her very insides. The hottest of flames, made by Satan himself burn at her insides. She screams but nothing comes out. All is sucked into the shadows. 

Tzuyu fades into the shadows.

*  
Tzuyu’s back is flush to the wall as she looks forward, she can hardly remember that place she used to go there when things were rough. Can't remember the girl's name who was always there and accompanied her on her adventures. All she can remember are yellow fields but even that memory is fading into the shadows.


End file.
